Fairy Tail: Doryu Chronicles
by GiiNoo HD
Summary: Doryu Senju finds himself in a unknown world called Edolas, where also find a young white-haired girl as both of them set out on a adventure that'll change the world. *I suck at summary*


Chapter 1

\- Outside the Village, X782 -

A gigantic beast was walking around destroying everything that came in his way while a white-haired girl was sitting on the ground with a broken arm. Then a big eagle came flying down to the white-haired girl and morphed into her regular form which turns out to be a girl with short white hair.

"Mira-nee, are you alright? I've evacuated everybody in the town" – asked the short white-haired girl

"Yeah, I'm alright Lisanna. Just my right arm is broken." – said Mira

"Where's Elf-Niichan?"

"He's over there."

Mira pointed over to where the beast was, and Lisanna turned around and realized the beast was Elfman.

"Elfman tried to control the beast by using the full body take-over, but the beast got the best of him and now he's going on a rampage." – said Mira who had to inform Lisanna

Just after Mira had informed Lisanna about what happens to Elman, Lisanna starts walking towards him.

"Lisanna! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to talk to Elf-Niichan and try to get him to come to his senses"

"No, Lisanna! Get away from him, you must run away! Go somewhere safe."

Lisanna who refuse to listen to what Mira was saying, and continue to walk up to Elfman as he turned to face her.

"Hey Elf-Niichan, remember me? It's you little sister, and Mira's is here too. Have you forgotten us Elf-Niichan? How about you come back to us so we all could go back home, to fairy tail. Huh?!" – asked Lisanna

"No Lisanna! Get away from there, please." – yelled Mira

Just then Elfman lets a roar and started to swing his arm towards Lisanna as she just stands there with her arms out like trying to get a hug from the beast. But Elfman was not himself which sends her flying several meters away, an act which shocked Elfman enough revert back to himself.

"Li-Lisanna!" – cried out Mira, now running towards her

"Liss, are you alright? It's okay your big sister is here." – said worried/concern, Mira, as she trying to comfort her while healing but unfortunately she was unable to do so and Elfman who's now out of his shocked and now running towards his dying sister. Meanwhile, Lisanna was started to glow and her fairytail guild mark that was displayed on her right shoulder started to remove itself.

Lisanna's body slowly started to rise off the ground but didn't get too far as Mira held on tightly to her ethereal body. Mira didn't know what's going on but didn't like it.

"No, Lisanna, please you can't go!" – Mira cried out as she continues held on tightly to her sister before she begins to completely fade away leaving both her brother and sister.

\- Unknown Place -

Lisanna's eyes slowly began to open and she could feel the pain in her left arm and started to look while wondering where she is. The area looks like a small cave, a fire in the middle of the cave and couple of clothes drying beside the fire. After looking around the area she decided to take a walk outside, to get a fresh air.

"Aghh!" – Lisanna groans as she tries to get up but was spook by a voice behind her. She then turns around to find a black-haired person who's looking to be around 17

years old

"I wouldn't that if I were you, you're still hurt from whatever battle you came from." – said a mystery 17 years old as he hands her some food and said, "here some food, good ahead and eat it." Lisanna look at the food and hesitate to take the food from stranger. "Go ahead, there nothing wrong with it." Lisanna the black-haired person saw how beautiful her smile was and her bright blue eyes are.

After a good meal Lisanna begin feel herself getting better, and healthier. Curious she was and ask him what they were.

"Couple of ingredients from home that would help get people back to their healthy strength." – said the black-haired person as he puts away the dirty dish

"Oh, that nice… umm do you know where I am, how did I get here and what's your name? I'm Lisanna Strauss" – Lisanna asked

"Well Lisanna I am Doryu Senju and for your two questions, I really don't know much about this world… I only know that it's called Edolas and there are floating island arounds us. And for you wondering how you got here…" – Doryu explain in an calm voice

\- Flashback -

In a raining evening, there was a lone person walking around and his name is Doryu Senju who is trying to fine some shelter from the weather and think up how to get back to Konohagakure. After 30 min walk he sense something unusual like a dying life force in the distance and came to the only conclusion that he was to go investigate this dying life force.

As soon Doryu came to the area he was going to investigate and only to find a short white-haired girl who is unconscious. 'hmm… I wonder what happen here and how did she get here' – Doryu thought as he begins to examine her. During the examined he find out that she looks to be 14 or 15 years old, she had a broken left arm and only to be breathing slowly so he started to heal her.

"Mystic Palm Jutsu" – Doryu said, a glowing green light form around his hands as it begins to heal her broken arm and the rest of her body.

'All done, she can only rest now.' – thought Doryu, picks her up and carry her somewhere.

\- Flashback Over -

"So, you find me unconscious and saw that I was hurt to you begin to heal me?" – said Lisanna while she looks at Doryu who just nodded "And carried me to shelter?"

"yup."

"I see… I thank for that, thank you." – said thankful Lisanna with a big smile on her face. Glad that she was save and healed.

"Now that you are better, I think we should pack up and explore as we walk to look for a proper shelter?" – Doryu asked

Lisanna smiled backed at him and replied, "I think that a great idea and maybe we will find someone on the way."

Both then went ahead to packed up and left the cave. After walking about 30 minutes, Doryu begin to sense bunch of people and saw a big tree with an unknown emblem on top of the door up head but Lisanna who eyes were widened recognize the emblem was and said quietly, "That a fairytail emblem…"

"A what?" – Doryu replied, wondering what she said but was ignore as Lisanna run towards to the big tree.

"Come on Doryu, lets go!" – Lisanna yelled

Doryu nodded and replied, "Lets go then."

Doryu and Lisanna both stop in front of the tree before both proceed the open the door, Lisanna was now becoming nervous. Doryu saw this, encourage her.

"It's going to be alright, I'm going to be here with you so don't worry." – said the Senju with a smile that made Lisanna blush a little.

Lisanna nodded, now feeling a better but was still little nervous. Both then gone ahead to open the door. Inside people were chatting around, drinking, having a good time and it was a loving atmosphere until one of them notice and recognize Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" – Random person yelled as the whole place went quiet in matter of seconds and everyone look at the main door.

The whole place was in shocked and grasp at Lisanna who they thought that had die. Is that Lisanna? Where did she come from? How?... That were the thoughts in people head. After a long piece of quiet, people started to yell, "Lisanna!", "Lisanna, your alive!" or "Lisanna here!"

At the back where the bar is, was a beautiful white-haired girl with a light green and white dress who was a Mira look alike in tears saw that her sister is alive and well so she run to towards her sister and tackle her.

"Li-Lisanna, your alive." – said the sobbing girl as she continues to hug her like it depends on her life Meanwhile a bow-cut Elfman look alike walk up to her sister and give a big hug.

 _'_ _I don't understand, why does everybody look different? Mira-nee and Elf-nii also look different too_?' – Lisanna thought while being shocked as Doryu who was confuse about the whole thing but didn't push on it.

"Um… Um…" – said confuse Lisanna, didn't know how to handle the situation she in

"Let's celebrate Lisanna return!" – Random person yelled

"YEAH" – whole guild yelled as they begin to party for a long time, happy that Lisanna return.

After an hour Doryu Senju who was unnoticed by the whole guild was sitting at the bar drinking a cup of water and eating a big meal finally after being with little food for 3 days. Also seeing that Lisanna was having a good time but also could see that Lisanna was having thoughts about this. But soon his thoughts were cut off by a blonde-haired girl who seems to have questions him who he is.

"Oh... Hi, I'm Doryu Senju." – Doryu said in clam voice as he thought that she seems be a leader of this guild, "and you are?"

"I'm Lucy Ashley." – Lucy replied in annoyance, she is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar, she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm

"Well Doryu, why are you here in this guild?" – Lucy asked, however, this conversation was getting to get notice as more and more stop and listen

"I don't know, I was walking with Lisanna which we were trying to look for a proper shelter while trying to find someone on the way till we came to this place." – Doryu explain, taking another sip of water.

"What were you doing with Lisanna anyways?" Lucy questions him more, eager to learn more about him and Lisanna.

"Oh… well was walking trying to look for shelter till I sense a dying life force in the distance and find that Lisanna was hurt so I was able to heal her and took her somewhere safe and shelter till she was healthier. Then we left the cave to look for more proper shelter and we were find this guild. You know rest of the story." – Doryu explain as the guild were in shocked, emotional and happy that he healed her. Meanwhile a sobbing Mira was listen to his explaining about her little sister and him, how he found her little sister hurt and calm down a little to know that she is safe now. But still worried about her.

"I see… Thank you, we all in your debt for saving her." – said Lucy, thanking him as the guild did the same.

"You're welcome, I would've done it either way." – Doryu replied

Soon the talk was done Doryu was feeling a little tried, so he asked her that if there is any place to sleep. Lucy replied by telling him to go to the back and should able to find a bed to sleep as Lisanna did the same and call it a day.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or Naruto.

Hope you guys enjoy the story.


End file.
